Creature Of The Night
by FairyLights101
Summary: Levi was not supposed to exist. Then again, neither was Eren, but there was a distinct difference between being an immaculate conception from a mother who by all rights shouldn't have been able to carry a pregnancy to term and a veritable lord of the underworld who had been alive since the time of the great Black Plague.


**Ereri Week Day 5: Mythology**

 **gUYS it's like midnight and I'm rewriting day 6 still haven't written day 7 and rewrote this because eeeey I didn't like em and I won't have time to write tomorrow or the day after because eeeeeeey softball. State champs, woot woot. So sorry that this might seem kinda rushed and... eh. I've got lots of shit to do and like no time to do it *sobs loudly***

* * *

Levi was not supposed to exist.

Then again, neither was Eren, but there was a distinct difference between being an immaculate conception from a mother who by all rights shouldn't have been able to carry a pregnancy to term and a veritable lord of the underworld who had been alive since the time of the great Black Plague. Yet there was more than enough to prove his existence, from the cool skin that would brush against his in loving touches that sent chills racing up his spine to the gentle, painful pricks of teeth slipping into his neck, and so much more.

Still, it was astounding to think about. That it had all started with a happenstance meeting outside a bar with a rogue draining him dry before it had been torn away and dusted, disappearing into nothing more than a fine, silvery powder that blew away in the wind as Eren lay on the ground, one hand over his bloody neck, hazy eyes barely able to focus on the small, slender form that stalked toward him.

The form that had later turned out to be Levi.

The vampire who had carried him to his "lair" as Eren affectionately called it. The vampire who had tended to him until he had healed, carefully and gently explaining everything to a disbelieving human who wasn't so disbelieving when he saw the fangs, the way Levi's eyes caught the light in the depths of night, when his skin almost instantly burned when he thrust his hand into sunlight. The vampire he had fallen had for in a way that was positively absolutely inescapable, even after seven years of knowing him, of being steadily immersed into that world while still remaining in his own.

Eren smiled into his pillow, fingers drifting upward until they traced across his neck. He found the spot almost immediately, a sensitive location on the junction of his shoulder and neck right over a vein. The place where Levi took his blood from.

At first it had been a strange thing, something that had completely and utterly repulsed Eren. But all it had taken was seeing Levi slumped against the railing of his balcony in the wee hours of the morning, a hole torn through his side and blood oozing out too quick to be good. And that was when Eren had willingly opened a vein for Levi, raised his head, and pressed it to his mouth, terror filling his veins when he realized that Levi wasn't swallowing, wasn't reacting, and then he was, surging up in Eren's arms, his hands coming up to clutch at his forearm as his fangs came out, sank in. He hadn't been expecting the euphoria.

With the first bite from the rogue there had been nothing like that, just blistering pain, agony even, as he fought for a moment before slumping, shock freezing his body, erasing his struggles as terror pounded through his veins. Rogues were terrible, corrupted creatures, ones who didn't care about the comfort, safety, or lives of those they feasted upon. Ones who had to be put down immediately lest they reveal the existence of the rest of their kind.

Levi was different, astoundingly so. At first there was pain but after the third swallow the euphoria had set in, blissful and calming, enough that he was the one who slumped as Levi grew stronger, as he healed with each mouthful of blood that slipped down his throat.

It had become a ritual since then, an intimate act that had only drawn them closer and closer until there was no untethering one from the other. Mates. That was what Levi called it. A word that filled Eren with warmth and giddy bubbles and too much happiness to be possible when he thought of that pale, raven-haired vampire being _his_ and vice versa. A human and vampire. How quaint.

A quiet knock pulled him upright, already smiling as he found the familiar shape crouched in the window, silver eyes catching all the light and gleaming in the darkness. "Levi…"

"Hello Eren. Care to let me in?"

"Really? I gave you permission five years ago. Idiot."

The vampire smirked and slid in with an easy, sinuous movement, shutting the window behind him as he settled on the ground with barely a thump. Grace and beauty at its finest. Life as one of the… well, not undead. He still had a heartbeat, though it was far slower than a human's, and he had different needs, but they were still essentially the same. He was susceptible to disease, though not many and those few were very hard to catch - well, human diseases anyway. But life as one of the Clan suited him well. He looked like he had been born for it. Then again, several centuries of practice could make anything look natural, perfect even.

Levi slunk over, a predatory smirk flickering onto his face for a moment before it disappeared and he started to strip, shucking his dark gray peacoat, boots, loosening his tie, and popping the top two buttons of his dress shirt to expose more of that porcelain neck, enough that Eren's mouth watered.

"How was work?" It was a miracle he managed that. Even after so long Levi still had a hypnotic effect on him, one that made it impossible to tear away from. Levi shrugged and sank onto the bed beside Eren, tugging the brunet onto his lap and settling his chin onto his shoulder, cool nose brushing the back of Eren's ear. His breath sent shivers racing down Eren's spine and he leaned back into the touch, finding Levi's hands to thread their fingers together.

"Dull. Sometimes I wonder how those old fangs can be so wise and so fucking stupid. It's amazing. Makes me think my shit has more intelligence sometimes. But we managed to work out a rough draft of the treaty for the wolf pack. Hopefully we'll have it done by the end of the week. Once that's done…"

His free hand shifted, moving from Eren's hip to glide up his bare chest and stopping just above his heart, making the elevated pace of it impossible to hide as it hammered against his ribcage. Then again, it wasn't like it was hidden in the first place. Levi's hearing was exceptional, certainly strong enough to hear Eren's heart pounding without being pressed right up to his chest.

"I'll be able to spend more time with you, love. And we'll do so much."

Eren twisted a little in Levi's grasp, tipping his head down to kiss the side of Levi's and murmur into those inky locks. "I'd like that… I've missed you."

"Me too."

"You've been so busy… even when you're supposed to be sleeping you're awake doing work for them. And you haven't been eating well either."

"I don't want to wake you. You look too peaceful when you're sleeping."

Eren gently nudged Levi's head back, taking a moment to caress his cheek before dropping his hand to his neck as he tipped his head to the side, exposing more of that teasing expanse for Levi. He wouldn't deny that he missed it. In some ways, feeding with Levi was more intimate than making love, no matter how many roaming touches or gentle kisses or breathy "I love you"'s they whispered.

It was intoxicating.

An addiction.

Something he couldn't get enough of after so long.

"Then do it now. You can make up for all the missed nights after." He didn't miss the way Levi's breath hitched or how his breathing grew a little heavier or how his hand tightened against Eren's. His cool nose pressed to the warm flesh a moment later, nuzzling at his neck, nostrils flared and mouth parted. Levi pressed open-mouth kisses to the skin, soft croons easing out of the back of his throat. A smile drifted to life as Eren leaned back into Levi, squeezing Levi's hand reassuringly.

Finally, Levi pressed one last kiss to his neck before he stilled, lips parted on the warm flesh. His teeth slipped out, long canines gently scraping against his skin. Eren shivered, butterflies swarming his stomach in anticipation. "Levi…"

The teeth sank into his neck with a prick of pain before a numbing euphoria rushed through him, chasing everything away with a flood of calm and endorphins. A muted sigh escaped Eren, rattling through his chest as he slumped back into Levi, going boneless at the silent, unconscious urges that Levi gave him through the bite. Doing so made feeding easier, almost dream-like. Most humans would never remember being fed on and those who did wrote it off as drugs or alcohol or something else. But Levi let him remember. Eren wanted to.

It was intimate, the way those strong arms wrapped around his chest in a strong, solid, comforting embrace, the way that their bodies molded together as Levi drank, their cheeks pressed together in a dark world of their own away from the burdens of two different societies. It was part of the reason Eren had fallen for Levi, collapsing into an abyss and praying those arms would catch him before he met the bottom. And they had.

His eyes fluttered shut, lips curling into a dazed smile as he found some way to press them even closer even though there was really no way to do so, not with every part of them already touching each other. Levi swallowed again and again, taking his time and savoring every drop, just as always, while giving Eren an experience he could enjoy, one full of cloudy bliss and warm touches. And then Levi pulled away, another prick of pain following his fangs departure from Eren's neck.

The human sighed, the sudden absence leaving him longing for more. Of what, it didn't matter so long as it was Levi. All Levi. Nothing but him. The vampire kissed the spot and licked away a few droplets of blood that beaded up as his hand rose from overtop Eren's heart to comb through his hair, smoothing it back and rousing him a little more. Bright green eyes cracked open, the smile growing as he nuzzled the side of Levi's head, breathing in the sweet familiar scent that clung to him. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Lev."

"I know, love. And the same to you."

Eren shifted a little, twisting in Levi's grasp with lethargic movements rapidly gaining energy until he faced Levi. He looped his arms around Levi's neck and leaned in, pressing their foreheads and noses together, leaving their breath to warm and occupy the miniscule space between their lips. "Levi…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

It wasn't necessary to see it to know that Levi was smirking, his eyes scrunching up in mock irritation as his hands rose to settle on Eren's hips, cool and comfortable and stirring the warmth in his stomach. "I gave you permission for that five years ago."

Eren giggled - fuck, that made him feel like a prepubescent little shit - as he closed the gap, eagerly seeking out Levi's mouth. They met with open mouths, Levi's tasting of blood but Eren ignored it, lapping and nipping at those plush lips, tangling with Levi's tongue. His eyes fell shut as he pressed closer, seeking out more, _more_.

Cool thumbs rubbed against the bones of his hips in distracting circles, Levi's skin quickly warming with the touches like the knot in his stomach was. A quiet moan escaped him, betraying his budding arousal - not that Levi hadn't been expecting it. After so long, the vampire was bound to know what was likely to happen.

Levi's lips quirked up in a smirk beneath his as his fingers dug in, pressing into the sensitive flesh on the inside of his hips. Eren shuddered, his hands falling only to rise back up, scraping along Levi's spine before cupping his neck and combing through the fuzzy undercut, then the longer strands of midnight.

He let Levi press him down flat onto the bed, breaking apart as Levi pulled back, hovering over him on all fours as those predatory silver orbs swept over him, glittering with hunger, lust, and love at the human splayed out beneath him. It was impossible to hold back the shiver that rolled through Eren's body at the intense gaze, one that seemed to delve deep into him and strip him bare even though he was barely wearing anything at all. "Levi…"

The vampire smirked, the dangerous quirk of his lips visible only for a moment before he swooped in to recapture Eren's mouth, one hand threading into his hair. Levi hungrily licked his mouth back open and Eren complied, dissolving into a gasping mess beneath him within moments as they ravaged each other. And then a firm hand settled over his crotch, giving a teasing stroke on his aching length before squeezing.

Eren jerked up with a moan, hips flying up into the touch, desperate enough that he whimpered when Levi pulled his hand back far enough that it barely touched. He broke away with a huff, twisting his head to gasp into the rumpled blankets as he glared at Levi out of the corner of his eyes. "A-asshole! C'mon, don't tease! Not right now!"

A low, dark chuckle met his words before a sinful purr filled his ears, sending heated shuddered rippling down his spine as warm breath whispered over his ear. "Why not, kitten? You look so cute when you're like this, all flushed and spread out, just for me. Almost as good as that face you make when you're about to cum. Beautiful."

Gentle teeth nipped at the cartilage before Levi pulled back, a terrible smirk dangling on his lips. Cool fingers captured Eren's chin, holding his face there as strong thighs tightened around his waist, making it infinitely harder to wriggle to find some sort of friction.

"I was thinking," he murmured, punctuating his words with soft kisses and teasing bites along his collarbone, "While I was at the Hall I mean. Thinking about you… how you would look on me… I'd be lying back, holding your hips and you'd be riding me… your head tipped back and eyes shut. Beautiful."

Levi bit down hard, sucklign on the heated skin for a moment before pulling away and drifting downward, kissing a path across Eren's abdomen all the way down to the top of his sweats. All the while Eren writhed beneath him, gasps escaping as his body bucked up into Levi, seeking him out. A throaty chuckle only served to stoke the fires building within, pushing him beyond what little patience he had.

Eren surged up against his mate, flipping them so that _he_ was the one doing the straddling, the kissing, the touching as he pinned Levi's hands above his head. They both knew that Eren's feeble human grip could be broke with ease but Levi allowed it to remain, giving eren what he wanted as the young man dipped in close, dragging his teeth and lips across the smooth, pale expanse of Levi's chest. He couldn't leave hickeys - those would heal within a few moments, especially with fresh blood filling Levi's veins - but he could do other things.

He could sit back and claw at his own chest, leaving red trails on his skin before his fingers closed around his nipples, tugging and pinching hard until they were aching and he was even more of a mess than before. He could grind their hips together, alternating between torturously slow circular motions and rapid rocks, a simple to and fro. he could reduce them both to gasping messes who struck out for each other, searching for contact, touches, _something_.

It was only when Levi finally broke free of his grasp to claw at his sweats that Eren ceased, rising up as he snapped the waistband, eyes glittering with a teasing, sensual light. "I was thinking about you today," he rasped, tugging them a little lower. "Couldn't help but think of what you'd do to me. How you'd fuck me until I was begging for mercy. So I stretched myself, nice and good, just for you."

He slipped his sweats and boxers down to his knees, pausing for a moment before he settled overtop Levi once more, hovering just above his hips. It was impossible to miss the eyes that roamed over his body like they belonged to a starving man and he was the feast. It certainly didn't hurt Eren's ego. He blew Levi a tiny kiss before he rocked down, pressing his ass to the bulge in Levi's slacks, tossing his head back with a moan. "Can't wait… can't wait to have you in me," he panted, going down again, then again, again until his hips barely even left Levi's, the contact setting his body alight.

Rough hands grabbed at his hips, the inhuman strength halting him in place before he could grind down again. A sea-green eye cracked open as a devilish smirk curled at his lips. Levi wasn't the only one who could be a devious, teasing bastard. The vampire licked his lips, smearing blood from where he had bitten down onto his own lip. He reached away, not sparing a glance as he swept the bottle of lube off the nightstand and pressed it into Eren's hand.

"Better be ready before I get my pants off."

He merely grinned in response, popping the cap and pouring a little onto his fingers, resisting the urge to give his cock a few languid pumps as he took only a moment to sweep around his entrance before pressing into the tight heat, three fingers right off the bat. He hadn't been kidding when he said he had stretched himself, going from fingers to even one of the little toys Levi had bought for him a long time ago. And fuck, he had never felt more ready. He'd been waiting half the day for it and he wasn't about to wait any longer.

Levi shifted beneath him as his fingers rapidly plunged in and stretched, the vampire shimmying out of his pants and rolling his sleeves up before his hands returned to Eren's hips. There was a feral glint in his eyes, mixed with passion and desire and _love_. It nearly made Eren's insides melt into a gooey puddle of God knew what. "Eren…"

The rasp that was his name would have made him cum then and there had be been a weaker man. He swallowed hard instead, nodding as his eyes widened a little more. Tender hands cupped his flushed cheek as the other nabbed the lube, easily pouring some out onto his hand. Eren watched with breath bated in anticipation and eyes blown wide as Levi wrapped his hand around his cock, hitching and shuddering, eyes nearly closing at the touch.

He whimpered, desperate for the same touch that Levi was giving to himself, but he didn't move, watching in rapture instead as Levi's face twitched with his own miniature throes of pleasure before his eyes finally opened a little more, a tiny smile curling at his lips. Carefully he guided Eren down, pressing their lips together in a chaste but loving kiss, one that set Eren's face on fire, strange considering what they were doing. But fuck, it didn't matter. Not when Levi's cool fingers traced along the cleft of his ass, then the head of his cock itself.

"L-Levi, I-" His words snapped off with a gasp that rapidly dissolved into a moan as Levi pressed in, taking his sweet time with it just to drive Eren mad. _I don't want to wait_. He rocked down, hard enough that skin slapped as he threw his head back and perched on Levi's lap, fists clenched in the sheets beside him, eyes slitted with bliss. "Fuuuck… so good…"

A hoarse laugh met his words, lasting only a moment before Eren started to move, cutting it off. Nails bit into his hips, digging into the sensitive spots and holding him firm but not inhibiting his movement as he launched into a pace, no foreplay or slow going for him. For nearly eight hours he had been a wreck, frantic for Levi to return to they could make love in the depths of night, in a place shrouded by shadows and drenched in love with soft pants echoing off the walls, the slap of skin and muted murmurs mixing with it.

Eren let his jaw drop, not caring if drool escaped as he rose and fell to his own swift pattern, driving a brutal pace as he tossed control straight to the wind. Everything came down to Levi, the pleasure exploding in his abdomen, the fire searing throughout his body, expanding with every second that slipped past him.

His hands moved from the sheets to claw at Levi's stomach, then to settle overtop those warming hands that kneaded into his hips, drawing gasps out of him every time his thumbs pressed into the dips of his hips. Too much. It was all too much. His pace grew uneven, well, more so than before, dissolving into nothing more than the frantic movement of his hips as he rocked down, grinding down into Levi and releasing one guttural moan after the other as pleasure spiked through his abdomen again and again and _again_.

"Le-Levi! Fuck, fuck, oh God, Levi!"

Any words he had dissolved into gibberish, a litany that consisted solely of that beautiful name that fell so easily from his lips, like he had been born to say that and nothing else. And perhaps it was the same for Levi because all he heard coming from the vampire were raspy sounds that might have been his name choked out over and over.

Eren thrust down once more, his entire being clenching as ecstasy exploded through him, white-hot and nearly overwhelming as it seared through his body, igniting his veins, his nerves, the very fibers of his being as he came, body shuddering and rippling as the thick white liquid splattered across Levi's chest.

Somewhere in there he had gone still, too absorbed in his orgasm to note that Levi's hands tightened on his hips, rocking him as his slim hips snapped up into Eren once, twice, three times more before Levi's head tipped back into the pillows as he came with a shuddering moan.

Warmth filled Eren from bottom to top, a kind of blissful, euphoric high similar to when Levi bit him. He basked in it for a moment longer before reluctantly opening his eyes, wiping his chin, and rising up enough that Levi slipped out before he slumped down beside his vampire, nestling close in the rumpled sheets until their heated bodies were pressed straight together.

Levi shifted so that he could lie on his side as well, hooking one leg through Eren's and throwing an arm over his waist as the pressed their foreheads together. Their heavy breathing grew easier with each passing second until they were almost normal, though Eren's heart would take ages to return to any semblance of normalcy.

Eren brought a hand up, gently pushing some steady strands of hair out of Levi's face before he wriggled forward a bit to kiss his nose, unable to resist. It crinkled for a moment before Levi pushed forward, tipping his head up a bit so their mouths met, moving with slow, languid movements with no tongue, no teeth. They broke apart with a shared sigh, once that brought a smile to Eren's lips as he let his hand fall to brush his knuckles across Levi's cheek.

"I love you, Levi."

"Love you too, dear."

A comfortable hush fell over the room, broken only by the sound of cars rolling along the streets outside. Well, until Eren broke it. He couldn't help it. The question had been burning in his mind for far too long. "Levi…"

"Yeah?"

"When… when do you think you'll turn me?"

They had talked about it before, numerous times in fact. Levi had even explained it to him, told him how he would have to drink from Eren first, then he would have to open a vein of his own and Eren would have to drink. Drink until he couldn't stomach another drop, then drink some more. Until his stomach threatened to rebel on him in the most violent way possible. Until Levi bit him, filling it with the sole intent to turn Eren, to make him one of the walkers of the night. A creature that was practically immortal. It wasn't like he had much left to tie him to the human world. Not in the way that Levi bound him.

His parents were gone, killed in a car accident. Armin had died barely a spring ago, the victim of a drunk driver and irresponsible friends who had pushed him out into the road, unaware that a care would come barreling down it at sixty miles an hour the moment his feet hit the asphalt. Mikasa had passed on when they were still teenagers, the victim of a disease that had taken its time, slowly and patiently working through her system until she suddenly collapsed, gone before the ambulance could even arrive. In the end, he was the only one left.

But now there was Levi. A creature of the night. His mate. The love of his life - for all of eternity. Cool fingers brushed across his neck as Levi pulled back slightly. "Not tonight. Not for a while."

"How come?"

"Because," he murmured into the darkness, those silver irises catching the faint light leaking in through the window and lighting up just enough to see the wistfulness in them. "I want to… But I want you to be human for a little longer. To enjoy it while you can. Because once you turn… You'll never be able to set foot in the sun again."

Eren smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Levi's lips. "I know. But if I'm with you, that's okay. I'll wait a little longer. But don't wait too long. Might go get Erwin to turn me."

Levi growled, arm tightening around Eren's waist, though there was a curl to his lips betraying his amusement. "As if."

"Mm, you're right."

Truly, he would wait as long as it took. He would wait until he was old and feeble and barely able to move if he had too. Well, maybe not because he wasn't sure how Levi could love him then when he would remain perfect for all eternity, but still. _Waiting never hurt anyone. And for Levi, I'll be fine waiting a little longer._


End file.
